deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
The Meta vs Agent Carolina
A wish came true... A dream became a reality... This is set to become an actual Death Battle. Check out the official page for it here ____________________________________________________________________________ Carolina vs Meta.jpeg|Dio the Ludicolo Carolina VS Meta.png|UTF Carolina vs the Meta Death Battle.png|CyberJason2009 Screenshot (973).png|RoaringRexe Meta vs Carolina v2.jpeg|Dio the Ludicolo (v2) Carolina vs Meta.jpg|Pikells MetaVSCarolina.jpg|Death Battle (Official) Description Artificial Intelligence can help people in many ways, but these two use them for opposite reasons. Will Agent Carolina defeat the psycopathic Meta? '' Interlude Wiz: Artifical Intelligence. The way of the future. When computers become sentient, the possibilities are endless. '''Boomstick: Some people use them for good...' Sarge: While others use them to completely fuck up everything! Boomstick: What? Who is that? Are you me? Wiz! Look, it's me! Sarge: Holy shit. Simmons, we must've traveled to the future again! Look, it's you! Wiz: Umm... Simmons: It's a pleasure to meet you, future-me. Wiz: Uh, it's good to see you too, I guess. Boomstick: So, past-me, today we're talking about The Meta, the muderous Freelancer once known as Agent Maine. Wiz: And Agent Carolina, the redeemed Freelancer with the Epsilon AI. Boomstick: He's Wiz, and I'm Boomstick! Sarge: I'm Sarge, and he's Simmons. Wiz and Simmons: It's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skill to see who would win in a Death Battle. The Meta Wiz: Before there was Red vs Blue, there was Project Freelancer. The Freelancers were highly-trained soldiers with experimental weaponry, and a mission so secret, that not even they knew what it was. Boomstick: Kinda stupid when you think about it, but these were the best soldiers around. The strongest of them all was Agent Maine. ''' ''Simmons: Maine was the muscle of the Freelancers. He used his brute strength and ferocity to crush all who stood in his path. '' ''Sarge: Needless to say, Agent Maine was a pretty badass fighter. But in the end, Project Freelancer turned him into a mindless killer.'' Wiz: You see, the director of Project Freelancer dreamed of having an army of unstoppable soldiers with AIs helping them in battle, but he could only get ahold of one Artificial Intelligence, named Alpha. '''Boomstick: Being the innovative man that he was, the director figured out how to get around this barrier. He simply mindraped the AI with so much psychological trauma that it split into multiple personalities to protect itself. Jesus Christ. Sarge: Wow, things just became really dark. '' ''Simmons: The Director harvested these split personalities, and gave them to the Freelancers as AI Fragments. Agent Maine was given Sigma, the part of Alpha representing creativity. Sigma learned that a complete AI could hypothetically be considered a human through something called Metastability, so he planted this idea into Maine's head. '' Wiz: Sigma corrupted Agent Maine, driving him into insanity. Maine hunted down the other Freelancers and stole their AI Fragments with the hopes that rhey could become one AI, allowing them to reach Metastability. Agent Maine had died, and The Meta was born. ''Sarge: The Meta carries an M6 Magnum Pistol onto the battlefield, but his favorite weapon is a stolen alien weapon that's half knife, half rifle, and half grenade launcher. '' Wiz: Um... That's three halves... ''Sarge: Shut up, Blue. Anyways, this weapon goes by many names. Some people call it the Knifle, others call it the Brute Shot, and some stupid people even call it the Grifshot. Either way, it's awesome. Simmons: The Meta is incredibly strong, being able to throw Warthogs around effortlessly. He can even kill soldiers with a single punch. Boomstick: And his durability is off the charts! He can tank multiple Chaingun rounds, four Trip Mine explosions, five knife wounds, two being embedded in his chest and back, a point-blank explosion from his own Brute Shot, four close-range shotgun blasts from past-me, an energy sword through the chest, a sniper round to the chest, nine Magnum to the throat from point-blank range, a few rounds of paralyzing paint, and-- screw it, the list goes on and on. The point is, he has incredible durability. Wiz: Believe it or not, his strength gets even better! With the AI that he collects, he is always upgrading. His armor enhancements give him amazing power. From Agent North Dakota, The Meta has an Enhanced Motion Tracker. This gives him thermal vision and the ability to track movement from miles away. Sarge: The Meta has Active Camouflage, which does exactly what it sounds like. He also has increased superhuman strength, which adds to his already insane power. He stole both of those abilities from that girl that always kicks our ass. Simmons: From Agent Wyoming, The Meta has Temporal Distortion. This allows him to slow down and manipulate time, letting him jump back and forth. '' '''Boomstick: But that's not all. Aside from armor enhancements, The Meta has even more crazy tech. The Overshield covers his entire body in a protective barrier, while his trademark Domed Energy Shield creates an impenetrable bubble around him. ' Wiz: Adaptive Camouflage lets him change the color of his armor to blend into his surroundings. This isn't the same as Active Camouflage, as it only changes his armor color. He can use this to sneak into a color-based team if he so needs. Sarge: Bio-Scan allows him to check the vitals of anybody he wants. He can see any conditions or physical weaknesses they have, or check to see if they're alive. '' Simmons: Finally, The Meta uses his Voice Manipulator to change and reconfigure the voice of himself and others. This comes in handy when sending prank calls. Just pin it on Grif... ''Sarge: What? '' ''Simmons: Nothing, Sir. I would never prank call you. '' ''Sarge: Dammit, Grif! I knew it was you! Wiz: While The Meta is extremely powerful, he isn't perfect. He is childlike in personality, almost stupid. Enough perseverance and teamwork can take him down. Simmons: Hell, we did it, and we're the worst soldiers around! Sarge: Simmons, we got lucky, and you know it. Boomstick: Yeah, I trust you, past-Wiz. But I'm just going to avoid pissing him off under any circumstance anyways. Y'know, for safety. *The Religious Aliens call The Meta and Wash shisnos, and The Meta slaughters them all.* Agent Carolina Wiz: Every good team needs a leader, and the Freelancers were no exception. Boomstick: Agent Carolina was the most versatile Freelancer of them all, leading her team into countless missions. Wait a second. Is she North or South Carolina? There are two Dakotas, so why is there only one Carolina? ''' ''Simmons: Don't think to much into it. She was leagues above the rest of her group, making the number one spot on the Project Freelancer leaderboard. '' ''Sarge: Everything was going fine for Agent Carolina, until that girl who keeps kicking the shit out of us showed up. '' Wiz: Agent Texas was better than Carolina is every way. She was faster, stronger, and more versatile. Before she knew what hit her, Agent Carolina was number two on the Project Freelancer leaderboard. 'Boomstick: Naturally, she got a bit jealous. Carolina thought that Texas was only beating her because of help from the Omega AI. Wanting to outdo her, Agent Carolina got two AIs. ' ''Sarge: Yeah, this backfired horribly. The stress of having two AIs in her head was really too much for her puny Blue mind. '' ''Simmons: She immediately went into surgery, having Eta and Iota removed. When she awoke, she learned that Agent Texas had gone rouge. She tried to stop her, and she learned that her closes friend, Agent York, was siding with Tex. '' Wiz: Agent Maine threw her off of a clif, and she barely escaped with her life. That day, Carolina learned that she couldn't even trust her closest friends. She became more cold-hearted, not willing to trust anybody. She dedicated the rest of her life to finding and killing the Director or Project a Freelancer, because he had started everything in the first place. ''Sarge: Skip a few years, and that's where we come in! She met the Reds and Blues, and slowly began to become friends with us. Then she abandoned us in a canyon, stole the Blue team's leader, and was gone for a really long time. She didn't even say goodbye!'' '''Boomstick: Well, the Blue team's leader was actually the Epsilon AI, who began to work with Carolina. Epsilon can slow time to analyze a situation, and then give Carolina advice on the best course of action. He can't interact or help out in battle physically, but he's what keeps Carolina alive in most situations. He also has the power to possess people. Because that's what he does. He can also activate Carolina's armor enhancements. Speaking of which... Simmons: With her Healing Unit, Agent Carolina can recover from life-threatening injuries without so much as a scratch. Well, that's an exageration, but it does help her recover at an astonishing rate. '' Wiz: With the Bio-Scan, Carolina can scan one's vitals, giving her information about the health of an ally or enemy. 'Sarge: With Speed Boost, she can go at insane speeds. Look at that! That had to be at least thirty trillion times faster than light.' ''Simmons: An excellent conclusion, Sir. Boomstick (under his breath): Nobody likes a kissass. Wiz: Uh, it's definitely much slower than that. Moving on, like her opponent, Agent Carolina has a Domed Energy Shield, which creates a bubble around her that can't be broken. Simmons: Also like The Meta, she has Adaptive Camoflauge. As we mentioned before, this is not the same as Active Camoflauge. Adaptive Camoflauge can only change her armor's color, not make her invisible. '' '''Boomstick: Next up are what I think are the coolest part of her arsenal. These two babies will stick to anything, allowing Carolina to go wherever she pleases. I'm of course talking about her Grav Boots! These things make Newton roll over in his grave. I want them.' *''A scene from Rick and Morty plays.*'' *''Rick: Here, Morty, put these on. They're special grappling shoes. With these things babe-- these babies-- you can basically go on any surface you want, Morty. I'm talking down, below, turn around to the left, these things really bring it all together.*'' *''Morty tries to walk down a cliff, but falls to his doom.*'' *''Rick: You have to turn them on, Morty. The shoes have to be turned on.*'' *''Scene ends*'' Boomstick: Oh-oh... That might be a slight problem... I don't want them anymore. Sarge: Oh, but it doesn't end there, no. Next up, she has a crap ton of weapons for killing people in about a hundred different ways! '' Wiz: She has-- 'Boomstick: Hey, Wiz, do you mind if I handle the weapons? Thanks. She has a Magnum Pistol, dual Laser Pistols, a Grappling Hook that defies physics by operating in outer space, a Shock Baton, and a long-range Battle Rifle. ' ''Sarge: It doesn't end there! She has a Gravity Hammer, a giant hammer which we use to kill Grif in Grifball. Wiz: Wait, you play Grifball? I love that game! It's pretty much the only sport that I actually enjoy. Boomstick: Nobody gives a shit, Wiz. Anyways, Carolina also has a ton of alien/human hybrid weaponry, which she stole from a bunch of space pirates. Yaarr! These include the Binary Rifle, which has unlimited ammunition, and shoots lasers that disintegrate people! *''Tucker: Um... Did anyone else see that?*'' *''Grif: You mean a man disintegrate right in front of us?*'' *''Tucker: Yep!*'' *''Simmons: Really wish I hadn't.*'' Wiz: Next up, she has Teleportation Cubes, which are essentially just Pokéballs that work on everything. Boomstick: Wiz, they're called Future Cubes. The cubes of the future. Get it right. Simmons: While she does have a huge arsenal, she's no pushover on her own. She has mastered many martial arts, and thanks to Epsilon, she has amazing reaction time. Hell, she had amazing speed even without him! *''Carolina: It's not so bad if you don't let it hit you.*'' Wiz: Carolina is extremely resourceful, using anything in her immediate surroundings to her advantage. Sarge: That being said, she isn't perfect. She has some serious trust issues, and she often disregards Epsilon's advice, which almost gets her killed. Boomstick: But hey, even with her disadvantages, she's still an absolute badass. ' ''*Agent Carolina: The past doesn't define who you are. It just gives you the starting point for who you're going to be.* Pre-battle It was midnight in a top secret facility. Cameras panned around the grounds, and guards stood watch on multiple levels. Two soldiers in particular were standing atop a large perch, with a view over the entire facility. One had orange streaks in his high-tech armour, the other had maroon streaks. They had been standing guard for weeks, and it had gotten quite boring. The maroon soldier began to make conversation. Maroon Guard: Hey. Orange Guard: Yeah? ''Maroon Guard: You ever wonder why we're---'' He was suddenly cut off. Somebody had grabbed the two soldier's helmets, and smashed them against eachother, knocking them out cold. The bodies dropped, revealing the attacker to be none other than '''Agent Carolina. Carolina: Epsilon. Anything else? Suddenly, a small, floating figure appeared beside Carolina. This was her AI, Epsilon. Epsilon: From here, you don't enter any of the guards' sight. You're safe. Take the keycard from the one with maroon highlights, and there's a door one level below you. There's only one guard on that level. '' ''Carolina: Got it. Agent Carolina grabbed a keycard from the soldier with maroon streaks, and descended down a flight of stairs to the level below her. She saw a guard with purple highlights in her armour, and she quickly dispatched of her. Carolina used her keycard to open the door that the guard was protecting, and she entered the building. Epsilon: There are plenty of cameras and guards up ahead, so you should activate your Adaptive Camouflage. Go down this hallway, and take a left. From there, you should see a door. Use the keycard to open that door, and that's where we'll find the Lambda AI. '' Carolina proceeded as Epsilon had instructed, and she entered the room in which the stolen Freelancer AI was kept. She was about to take it, when she heard something behind her. She turned around to see a large, menacing soldier standing behind her. He wore the standard armour that all the other guards wore. ''Carolina: It's just a guard. I can take him. Epsilon: Wait. Something doesn't feel right... Suddenly, the soldier's armour began to change color. It changed from a dull grey with red highlights into a bright white. The helmet changed into an orange dome that covered most of his entire head. From his back, he grabbed a large grenade launcher with a blade on the end. This was The Meta. Epsilon: The Meta?! I thought he was dead! '' ''Carolina: So did I. He clearly wants the Lambda AI. We can't let him have it. Carolina disabled her Adaptive Camoflage just as The Meta had done. Her dull grey armour changed into light blue, and she looked at her former ally. The Meta was clearly surprised, and he paused for a moment. Suddenly, he began to laugh in a raspy, hissing voice. It sounded painful. Both of the ex-Freelancers got into a fighting position. Only one would leave with their life. FIGHT! Carolina pulled out her twin Plasma Pistols, and began firing. Rather than dodge the attacks, the Meta ran through them, charging at Carolina. Epsilon: Quick, dodge! Carolina rolled to the side just as the Meta swung the blade of his Brute Shot. Carolina began to shoot at her opponent even more, but the shots bounced off as if they were nothing. Epsilon: This isn't working. I'm going to analyze the situation and look for a strategy. ZA WARUDO! Suddenly, time slowed to a stop. Epsilon looked at his surrondings, as memories of other AIs appeared. Delta: What was that? Epsilon: What was what? Delta: That thing you said. Epsilon: Oh, that. I like to say that whenever I do this. It makes me feel like an anime character. MUDA MUDA MUDA! '' ''Delta: Okay... Theta: There seems to be an opening in his neck. However, a normal shot won't do the trick. A head-on assault will almost certainly result in death. Delta: If you activate the Speed Boost, Carolina can hide herself to get a sneak attack. This plan only has a 25.7% chance of death, and 46.2% chance of serious injury. This seems to be the best course of action. '' ''Epsilon: If we analyze where the Meta would shoot... A hologram of the Meta's shot trajectory appears. Epsilon: That rack should fall, giving her cover while she runs. Delta: This decreases the chance of death to 19.6%, and the chance of serious injury to 32.8%. '' ''Gamma: Wait, we have to take sidearms into account. Epsilon: Right. He has a Magnum on his waist. Chances are, he'll shoot Carolina while she runs for cover. Let's see... Wait, let's take into account the blast radius of his Brute Shot attack. The hologram updates, showing debris flying at different angles. Delta: There! She should kick that piece of debris towards him. It would buy her 1.23 seconds, which should be enough time. '' ''Epsilon: Alright, guys. Thanks. Time suddenly proceeded as normal. Carolina and Epsilon began to work as one, Epsilon's plan taking shape. The Meta shot his Brute Shot, and a rack fell to the ground. A piece of debris flew into the air, which Carolina kicked towards the Meta. He tried to draw his Magnum, but the debris hit him, making him stumble. Epsilon activated Carolina's Speed Boost, getting her to safe cover. The Meta looked around, unsure of where his adversary went. Suddenly, Carolina attacked him from behind. She locked him in a half-nelson hold, her Shock Baton in her hands. The shaft was locked across the Meta's neck, and he began to yell in pain when Carolina activated it. But the yelling soon baca me laughter. The Meta activated his Temporal Distortion, and he flipped Carolina off of his back. While she was slowly falling through the air, he punched her as hard as he possibly could. She slowly began to float away, as if she was on the moon. But when the Meta disabled his Temporal Distortion, Carolina flew across the room at incredible speed. She crashed through multiple racks of data, eventually hitting a wall and falling to the floor. Epsilon: Damn, he's strong. We have to think this through--'' Suddenly, Carolina ran towards the Meta, screaming all he way. She grabbed her Grabity Hammer from her back, and swung. The hit connected, and the Meta was blasted through multiple walls, destroying everything he crashed into. ''Epsillon: Oh. That works too. The Meta stood back up, and popped his neck. Had he not been wearing a helmet, a grin would've been visible on his face, Epsilon: Or not. The Meta suddenly faded away. He was using his Active Camoflage. Carolina: Shit, we're fucked, aren't we. '' ''Epsilon: Statistically speaking, yeah. We're fucked. '' From nowhere, a grenade shot out, it landed near Carolina, and she rolled to the side. She barely escaped the explosion, and the shockwave sent her reeling. She grabbed her Gravity Hammer again, and began swinging wildly in the direction that the shot had come from. Epsilon looked around him, and he could see the Meta's heat signature. ''Epsilon: Carolina, there! Carolina turned around, and swung. She hit something, but it didn't budge. The Meta's Active Camoflage disabled, only to show that he had his Overshield active. Carolina: Well, fuck. The Meta punched Carolina in the face, causing a crack in her helmet. He punched her again, this time shattering the visor. He punched her once more, and the helmet split in two. Carolina had blood coming from the corner of her mouth, and she gritted her teeth. The Meta grabbed her by the throat, and lifted her up. He looked at her, slowly crushing her throat in his hand. Carolina began to grunt, as she needed to breath. Epsilon: Carolina, Future Cube! Carolina understood what he meant, and grabbed a Future Cube in her hand. She dropped it, and both her and the Meta were teleported to a random location. That location happened to be hundreds of feet in the air. The Meta let go of Carolina, and she gasped for breath. Then she realized that she was falling to her doom. Carolina: Shit. Epsilon: ZA WARUDO! Time slowed to a stop once again, and Epsilon looked at the situation at hand. Delta: She needs to activate her Domed Energy Shield. '' ''Epsilon: That would be the simple answer, but what's to stop the Meta from doing the same? '' ''Theta: Possess him. Duh. '' ''Epsilon: Right. Thanks, guys. Time went back to normal speed, and they continued falling. Epsilon: Carolina, activate your Domed Energy Shield. I'm going to leave you until we get to the ground. Carolina: What? Epsilon: Trust me! And with that, Epsilon transferred to the Meta. Unlike the other AIs, however, Epsilon was the one in control. The Meta tucked in his arms, and dove straight downwards, head first. He had made his body as aerodynamic as possible, and he was going to hit the ground incredibly fast. Carolina swore to herself as she activated her Shield, and just in time. The crashed into the ground, her bubble leaving a large crater. The Meta had crashed into the ground, tossing up dirt everywhere. Epsilon quickly returned to Carolina, and she began to climb out of the hole that she had made. Suddenly, the Meta stood. He had a crack across his helmet, like a spiderweb. He looked at Carolina, and balled his fists. Epsilon: What? How did he survive? The Meta picked up his Brute Shot which had landed close by, and began to run at Carolina. Epsilon tried to make a plan of attack, but it was too late. Carolina was charging at the Meta, Gravity Hammer in hand. Epsilon: Shit! Carolina, wait! Before he could react, however, the Meta had swung the blade of his Brute Shot. He blocked an attack from Carolina's hammer, and quickly impaled her stomach with the blade. Carolina gasped for air, and she looked at her opponent. The Meta lifted up his Brute Shot, and by extension, his adversary. Carolina fell downwards on the blade, impaling herself even more. Epsilon: Carolina, no! But to the Meta's, as well as Epsilon's surprise, Carolina grinned. She activated her Gravity Boots, and kicked the Meta in the stomach. They both fell, Carolina's body stuck to the Meta's. She slowly stood, and pulled the Brute Shot out of her abdomen. Blood spilled, but she ignored it. She stood above the Meta, and she grabbed a weapon from behind her back. This was her Plasma Rifle. She took aim, and... Carolina: Sayonara, motherfucker. She pulled the trigger, shooting a blast of energy at the Meta. When it made contact, he quickly erupted into a pile of embers. Before you could blink, the Meta had disappeared. KO! Carolina dropped her weapon, and promptly fell over. Epsilon began to lock her armour, slowly healing her. In a matter of time, she would be strong enough to retrieve the Lambda AI. Conclusion Sarge: Woah, show that again! '' ' Wiz: Now, I know what you're thinking. Didn't the Meta have enough durability to tank anything that Carolina could throw at him? And this is true, but that' pretty much where the Meta's advantages end. 'Boomstick: Yeah, Carolina outclasses him in speed, stamina, and intelligence. The Meta may have more brute strength, but that's little compared to the amazing speed advantage that Carolina holds. ' Simmons: While most over her weapons would prove useless against the Meta, she still has plenty of ways to take a win. She could easily damage him with the Gravity Hammer, and desintegrate him entirely with the Plasma Rifle. There's no doubt that she could make an opportunity to do so. ''Sarge: Hell, she could've even used the Future Cubes to trap the Meta in a seperate universe for all of eternity. It wouldn't be a kill, but I doubt that the Meta would be able to fight anymore. '' Wiz: Now, there's no doubt that the Meta also holds the ability to kill Carolina. But the thing is, Carolina is more prepared for the situation. She can dodge his attacks, and punish him with her most powerful weapons. It was a close match, but Carolina pulled through. '''Boomstick: In the end, Maine couldn't handle the pain. Of loss. I'm clever. Simmons: The winner is Agent Carolina. Category:Diegoampage Category:What-If? Death Battles that came true Category:'Series' themed Death Battles Category:'Gun Fights' Themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Villain' themed Death Battles Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed Death Battles Category:"Webshow" Themed Death Battles Category:"Team on Team" themed Death Battles Category:'Company' themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:'Returning Character' themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2016